Life Beyond Fairy Tail Without Natsu
by thephantomkazumi
Summary: Lucy has been hurt. The day she went to confess her love, was the same day it was ripped away from her. Desperate to start her life over, Lucy leaves in search of a new guild, a new home. After finding a new friendship, she decides to take her revenge on Fairy Tail. Book one of the Life Beyond Fairy Tail Sequel
1. Chapter 1

**_Life Beyond Fairy Tail_**

**_Book One_**

**_Without Natsu_**

_Natsu... How could you do this to me...?_

.

.

.

"Morning everyone!" I chimed happily as I opened the large, red wood doors of the guild that I knew as my home. I looked around the guild and saw the familiar morning faces. Mira was at the bar polishing the silverware, Nab was standing at the request board, waiting for his destined job to finally show, however, Natsu wasn't anywhere to be seen. I frowned slightly, since I was hoping to have his smile warm up my morning, but I brushed the thought away.

"Morning, Lucy!" My head turned towards the deep voice that called a cheerful morning greeting. I saw Gray sitting at the bar, waving for me to come sit next to him. I smiled, returning the wave before I gracefully skipped over to the stool next to him. Mira gave me a casual smile, acknowledging my presence before she continued with her polishing. I turned my gaze towards the shirtless man next to me and giggled.

"Stripping so early already, Gray?" I teased. Gray looked down at his torso and jumped out of his chair, looking around the guild to find what was most likely to be his black tee shirt. I laughed at the sight of Gray scrambling around the guild hall, searching frantically for his shirt when I knew that when he had taken it off, a water mage had stolen it from him and he would never get it in return. I loved the fact that the guild could always be friendly with one another, despite how annoying everyone could get. After having finally given up, Gray sat back down and sighed, running a hand freely through his raven coloured hair.

"Did you sleep well, Lucy?" he asked, disregarding the fact that his shirt was missing completely. I shrugged casually, not exactly sure how I should answer his blunt question.

"It was okay, I suppose. I kept tossing and turning all night, so I was a mess when I woke up." I said, laughing a little bit. Gray smiled charmingly and laughed.

"I didn't think it was even possible for someone like you to wake up a disaster, Lucy." he said smoothly. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Gray, are you _flirting_ with Lucy?" Mira joined in on the conversation, leaning against her side of the bar, her mouth curved into a sly smile. Gray instantly turned a dark shade of red. Mira and I both started laughing our heads off at his reaction.

"I-I am not! I was just stating what everyone else would have said to her." he made a lame excuse. "Besides, we all know Lucy has a thing for Natsu!"

Now it was my turn to blush beet red. Gray was right, I did have a crush on Natsu, and everyone knew it too. At least, everyone except him. I looked at my lap and fiddled with the end of my shirt in embarrassment.

"Have you said anything to him yet, Lucy?" Mira asked, obviously curious about my answer. Gray turned back to look at me, engaging in the new conversation. I shook my head a little as a response to their question. Mira slapped her hands on the counter, which caused me to jump out of my chair.

"Lucy! You've got to! Today! Otherwise you'll get your heartbroken by a guy you've never even dated before!" she screamed. I frantically tried to cover her mouth with my hands and shushed her.

"Not so loud!" I hushed, glancing around the guild to make sure no one heard Mira's loud shouting. Mira's eyes smiled mischievously and I slowly released my hands from her mouth.

"Lucy, you've got to tell him sooner or later. Besides, you not the only one who's got a thing for him. Have you seen Lisanna lately?" Gray cautioned. He was right. Lisanna had been glued to Natsu for days now, and I didn't see any protests from Natsu once. I took in a long, deep breath and exhaled.

"Alright, I'll tell him today." I decided. Mira practically jumped three feet in the air,clapping her hands in joy. Gray simply nodded in approval, even thought I could tell he was a little bit disappointed. I was about to open my mouth to make another comment when I heard the slam of the guild doors. I knew exactly who it was just by the way he opened the doors to the guild. I quickly turned around in my stool and started to geup out of it when I stopped midway. Gray had turned to see what had stopped me and his mouth gapped open.

"Lucy..." he whispered. There, at the front of the guild where everyone could see, were Natsu and Lisanna. They held hands, but that wasn't all they were doing. What they had decided upon had been far worse for my heart. They were kissing. I could feel a metal stake hammer through my heart, just waiting for it to shatter as I stared at the scene in shock.

_And all this time, I thought he liked me..._

I sat back on my stool and turned around quickly, my eyes tracing shapes in the wood cracks of the bar hang. My hands grasped the end of my shirt tightly and tears threatened to fall from my eyes. My bottom lip quivered slightly and I tried to choke down a sob that was threatening to leap from my throat. Whispers bounced Off the guild walls and pounded through my ears as I heard every single thing that buzzed through the guild hall. I felt angry that Lisanna had beat me to him. I honestly wanted to just rip out her eyes, but I knew Mira would be at my back for that.

"We've got news everyone!" I heard Natsu shout. I bit my lip, since I knew what was coming. I wasn't ready for the news that would be wonderful for everyone, except for me. I was bitter enough already, I didn't need anymore gas on the already lit flames.

"We're dating!" Lisanna cheered. An entire tank of gasoline was poured into my burning heart. It started to crack, bit by bit, deeper and deeper. I shook my head as I thought of nothing but the negative. I needed to at least try to be happy for my guild mates. I wiped away the few tears that had already started streaming down my face. I took in another big breath and turned around, smiling brightly.

"Congrats you two!" I cheered. Gray turned and gave me a confused look, but I simply smiled at him, hoping he would catch on. Natsu and Lisanna walked over to us, hand in hand, and with every step they took, made the anger I felt at myself for that not being me with him even worse. I kept the smile on my face, even though everything was on the verge of breaking through.

"Thanks, Luce." Natsu said with his trademark grin. I loved that grin with all my heart, and I didn't ever want to see it disappear. I looked over at Lisanna and tried my best not to leap forward and strangle her. She smiled and let go of Natsu's hand.

"Lucy, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" she asked. I nodded and got up out of my chair. I followed her elegante strides outside of the guild and into a dark alleyway beside the guild. She smiled, but there was no kindness behind it.

"I just thought that I should be the one to let you know that you're being kicked off of Team Natsu." she said cheerfully. My heart finally shattered. The world seemed to stop spinning around me and everything went in slow motion.

"W-what..?" I stammered. I couldn't believe what was happening. The new life that I had started, was being shattered right in front of me. I didn't want to start over again. I was happy with what I had before. My breathing quickened as I thought about what I would have to do. A hand slapped me across the face and I heard a cackle.

"Didn't your daddy ever teach you to pay attention?" Lisanna sneered. I reached a hand up to the burning piece of flesh that was swelling under the force of the slap. I looked up at Lisanna and saw her hand coming straight for my face. I braced myself for another slap, but that wasn't what I received. Instead, I felt the hard concrete of the neighboring building on the back of my head. Lisanna smashed my head against the wall again, this time making my ears ring loudly and it made my vision go blurry. I felt liquid streaming down the side of my head and down my neck. Something was wrong. I stares blankly at nothing. The last thing that I remembered seeing, was Lisanna's curved smirk as my vision went black.

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE! **

**as many people might know already, I was previously known as I-am-Fairy-Tail122 then I changed my user name to onnahime1223. Sadly, my previous account locked me out and deleted all of my data, so I've started a new account. I'll be writing all of my previous fanfictions on This account, as well as adding some new ones that I've been writing up on my own. I would like to finish one at a time instead of trying to di every single one of them at once. I'll be updating more regularily, I hope. At least once or twice every two weeks there should be a new update. I hope all the new viewers out there will love this story, as well as some of my previous viewers.**

**thephatomkazumi~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Life Beyond Fairy Tail_**

**_Without Natsu_**

_Chapter 2_

_._

_._

_._

I woke up feeling sick to my stomach. My head was pounding and when I opened my eyes, I felt extremely dizzy. I tried my best to sit up on the hospital cot that I was laying in, but I failed and ended up lying back down with an extreme headache. I groaned in pain. I stared at the ceiling of what I guessed was the guild infirmary. I let out a long sigh.

"You're finally awake." I heard a voice beside me. I turned my head and stared at the young man. I smiled a little, knowing that he was waiting for me to get up.

"You were waiting here the entire time, Gray?" I asked, already knowing the answer to my obvious question. He nodded and folded his hands onto his lap. His shaggy raven hair partially covered his dark blue eyes, his gaze piercing holes in the floor. I was curious about what he was thinking about to make him so angry. I knew the obvious answer, but I felt that there was something more behind it that he wouldn't have told anyone else.

"Gray? What's wrong?" I asked in concern. Gray'a gaze lifted from the floor and turned to look at me. I frowned a little bit at how sad he looked.

"I just can't believe what happened to you. To you of all people." He said. I swallowed a lump that had gathered in my throat from wanting to cry.

"W-what exactly happened to me..?" I questioned hesitantly. I wasn't looking forward to a lie that I knew would be the answer to my question. Gray took in a deep breath and slouched over, balancing the weight of his upper body on his elbows That were planted on his knees.

"Lisanna had told the guild that you had been confronted by a suspicious looking character behind the guild. Lisanna said she had started to run and was yelling after you, but you were so shocked that you couldn't move. She ran back here to warn us, and when we got to where the accident happened, you were lying unconscious in a pool of your own blood." Gray rambled on about Lisanna's lie. I bit my lip. "I can't believe someone would hurt you, Lucy."

_It's a lie.. It's all a lie, Gray_!

"Do you believe what Lisanna's told you?" I blurted. I didn't mean to have asked the question, but it slipped from my mouth before I could stop it. Gray looked at me in surprise, as if he had never expected such a selfish thing to escape my lips. He remained silent for a couple moments.

"I won't believe it until I hear your side of the story." He answered. That's what I liked about Gray. He was patient, and very fair with other people. I took in a deep breath to help calm my raising tension.

"It's a lie. Lisanna was the one that injured me like this. She had told me that I was being kicked off of Team Natsu, being replaced by her instead. She slapped me, then slammed my face into the wall And left." I explained, my stomach tightening with every word I uttered. Gray fell silent once again, and there was a soft tap at the door. It opened and Wendy's gentle gaze peeked through the opening.

"Lucy-San? May I come in?" She asked politely. I nodded with great difficulty and she opened the door further to let herself in. Wendy sat in the chair on the opposite side of my bed and gazed at me in pity. I gave a small smile, so she wouldn't worry. Wendy opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps rushing into my room. Natsu, Erza and Happy came barging into the room, each one with a cold, yet concerned gaze on their face.

"What are you three doing here?" I demanded. I wasn't very happy about seeing them at that particular moment. They shared a look of confusion.

"We came to see how you were doing." Said Erza. I frowned.

_Traitors... You're just being sympathetic, like you always are.._

I turned my gaze away from them and sighed.

"Yeah, right. You're just being sympathetic since this is the last time you'll see me as a member of the team." I muttered. Everyone was quiet. More footsteps echoed through the hallway and Lisanna stepped in.

"I'm surprised that such an incompetent blonde like yourself was able to figure that out." She sneered. Gray immediately got out of his chair and glared at her. She turned at him and smirked. She was still plotting something, I knew she was.

"At least I'm not a traitor like you are, Lisanna." I retaliated. She scoffed.

"Me? A traitor? Oh, please. I'm doing your team a favour." She said poisonously.

"You did always drag the team down.." Natsu admitted. Erza nodded.

"We always had to look out for you. Your weakness didn't much help the team, Lucy." Erza stated professionally, like she would have done with any other member of the team. I could feel tears threatening to drop from my eyes. With great difficulty, I tore the sheets from my body and sat up. My vision split and I got extremely dizzy, but I pushes through it as best I could. I stood up and hobbled pathetically over to the door. I was breathing heavily, as every step I took was an extreme effort. I stopped at the door frame and leaned against it, turned back to look at my former teammates with a cold state.

"You don't know the meaning of family at all. You're all pathetic excuses for humans, especially you, Lisanna." I groaned. I continued to push myself until I reached the Master's office. I knocked on the door and entered without waiting for him to pardon my intrusion. He looked up from the paperwork the was filled on his desk and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Lucy! You're not supposed to be out of bed!" He started to warn. I raised the hand that had my guild mark on it. I silently took in a couple of breaths.

"Take it off.." I whispered. The Master was silent, but he continues to look at me, a strange air of confusion hurried in his gaze. I returned his confused look with a cold, blank state. "I said take it off."

"But, Lucy.." The Master started to protest, but I cut him off.

"Take it off! You're treacherous guild has brought me nothing but pain and bad luck! I'm quitting this pathetic excuse for a home. Everyone in this guild in wretched and they can all go die for all I care! I don't want to be here anymore, so take this stupid guild mark off of my hand and stop claiming me as one of you!"

* * *

**Hello again everyone! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter that I decided to write at one in the morning! If things don't make any sense, I was extremely tired, but I decided to dally on a little more. I'll go through the chapter again tomorrow just to make sure everything makes sense! I hope you'll all stay tuned for the next chapter! Don't hesitate to click that Follow/Favourite button so you don't miss any new chapter updates! And leave your thoughts about this story in the reviews! Thanks so much for your ongoing support! **

**_Thephantomkazumi~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Life Beyond Fairy Tail_**

**_Without Natsu_**

_Chapter 3  
_

_._

_._

_._

Silence.

That was all that was heard throughout the guild Master's office as we booth stared at each other, different expressions plastered onto our faces.

The Master looked at me, shocked that I had said such a horrible thing against his precious guild, but I meant what I had said. At least, at that moment, I did. My eyebrows furrowed together when the Master wouldn't take off my guild mark, as I had requested. My blank expression had started to turn angry, my flat lips turned down into a frown. My head was pounding from an overwhelming headache, and I stumbled a bit when I started to feel light headed. I was breathing heavily from the strain I was putting on my injured body. I managed to walk over to sit in a chair in front of the Master's desk. I held my head in my hands and stared at the floor, the silence of the guild master killing me inside.

I heard him take in a raspy deep breath and my gaze flew upwards to meet his. He looked sad, almost depressed.

"If that is you're wish, Lucy, then I must oblige to it." he took the hand with my guild mark on it anhe uttered a couple of words. The stamp had lifted itself off of my skin and floated in the air before it shimmered and disappeared completely. I looked back at my bare hand and sighed. This was what I wanted, so why was I feeling so empty now?

"Lucy-San, I don't know what has caused you to want to leave us, nor will I pry into your personal business, but I do hope that you'll find a new family that will treat you just as well as you deserve, or more. We will miss you dearly, my child." Markarov started tearing up and my heart shriveled. I stood up from my chair, tearing my hand away from his grasp and cleared my throat.

"Thank you, Markarov-San. Until we meet again."

* * *

After several days of resting at home, and having made a full recovery, I finally decided to search for a new life that was worth more of my time. I was starting to pack up my things,when I heard a knock at my front door.

"Coming!" I shouted as I rushed to the door. I open it and saw no one there. Thinking it was just some of the neiborhood kids being funny, I sighed and started to close the door before a foot stopped it from closing any further. I opened it up again and looked down to see a very short, angry elderly woman with her arms crossed against her chest. I froze up and smiled nervously.

"Missus Potterson!" I greeted, surprised by her sudden appearance. She was the landlady to my apartment. She looked rather annoyed.

"Your rent is due next week, Heartfilia-San. I would appreciate if it were on time this round. Understood?" she said crabbily. I nodded, but then remembered something.

"Actually, Potterson-Sama, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. Would you like to come inside while I explain?" I offered, stepping aside to let the petite woman in. She stepped past me and sat on the couch. I closed the door and sat in the chair on the opposing side. "Potterson-Sama, I would like to put my share of this apartment for sale. I'll be moving away by the end of this week."

Missus Potterson seemed to look quite happy at my request. I knew why too, since my rent money was almost never in on time, thanks to Team Natsu's reckless behavior. She smoothed down her skirt, which oddly resembled to mine.

"When will you be out?" she questioned. I took a little bit of time to think about her question. If I were to pack all my things and sort them by myself, I would neeapproximately five to seven days, but if I were to ask Loke or Virgo for help, it would probably take no more then two to three days.

"I should be out of here by Thursday afternoon. Is that enough time?" I confirmed. Missus Potterson nodded before standing up and walking towards the door.

"I wish you luck, Heartfilia-San." She said before opening the door and leaving to her apartment. I sighed and went back to my the piles that were stacked on my bed. I thought about which of my Spirits I should summon, since Thursday was only two days away from now. Loke was my first choice, but if he found out that I was leaving Fairy Tail, he'd be annoyed, and very confused. I also wouldn't want to force him to quit the guild just because I was leaving either. My second option was Virgo, who seemed to be the better option anyways. She was quick, clean, and obedient, as oppose to how Loke could be very... Care-free, we'll say. I summoned Virgo And she proofed out of a cloud of light orange smoke, bowing and immediately asking for punishment. I shook my head and gave her instrucsetting telling her how I had a "To bring" pile, a "Optioinal" pile, and a "Throw out" pile. We both gathered and sorted through several of my belongins in silence, until I decided to ask something rather selfish.

"Virgo, why would Natsu choose Lisanna over me?"

She stopped what she was doing, which was intact sorting through my underwear drawer, and looked over at me with her blank gaze.

"Hime-Sama, you are perfect." she said. "Natsu-San is an idiot for not seeing that."

I smiled a little at her response, and a small laugh escaped my lips. Virgo was right,after all. If he couldn't see what was in front of him, then he was about to lose about.

"Natsu, he really is an idiot."

* * *

**Hello everyone! **

**I decided to update a little early for all you lovely readers. Thank you so much for liking this story and following me. And the reviews have been big confidence boosters! So thank you a million times! Don't hesitate to tap the follow/favorite button if you are a new reader and have enjoyed this story, and the critism is always very helpful in the reviews! Until the next chapt my lovelies! **

_**Thephantomkazumi~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Life Beyond Fairy Tail_**

**_Without Natsu_**

_Chapter 4  
_

_._

_._

_._

Thursday morning came a lot slower then I thought it would. The last two days of my packing were the longest two days of my entire life. My mind would constantly drift to thoughts about where I was going to stay, where I was going to go in general, what would happen if I couldn't find a place for myself, and what about all of the friends I had made here in Fairy Tail? What of them? A day after I started packing, I decided to meet up with Levy, Mirajane and Gray and tell them about my departure. Since Levy and Mirajane knew nothing about the torture that Lisanna had put me through the day before, I decided to fake a story of leaving due to a broken heart,courtesy of Natsu. Everyone cried, including myself, and exchanged "I'll miss you so much!" sobs. We promised to write to each other as often as we possibly could, and I would be the first person to write once I found a place for myself, to settle down and start a new life in.

Today was the day that I moved out and away from Fairy Tail. I would never forget it. I had brought my large suitcase downstairs and said my goodbye to the landlady of my, now former, apartment. I had just walked out the door with a sad wave when Loke popped out of nowhere.

"What's all this nonsense about leaving Fairy Tail, Lucy?" he demanded, a stern look in his blazing amber eyes. I sighed. Knowing Virgo, she must've spilt my entire plan to him and the other Spirits. I looked up at him calmly and shrugged. I was expecting this to happen, and he would have to know the details eventually.

"There was a little unwanted attention that was dragged towards me and a few other guild members." I said, covering up the actions from before. It wasn't untrue, Lisanna sure didn't want me around, but it wasn't like it was my fault. I wanted to befriend Mirajane's younger sister, but that's apparently not what she wanted at all. Loke looked at me strangely as if he wasn't believing anything that I was saying. I sighed at his reaction.

"There's nothing you can do to change my mind about this, Loke. I'm leaving Magnolia for the good of my heart." I stated confidently. Loke's intense gaze softened sadly, at what he was sad at I wasn't sure. He placed a large warm hand on my head and smiled slightly, giving my blonde hair a gentle ruffle.

"I wasn't going to stop you. I'm going to accept what you're doing for yourself, so there's no need to worry about a thing." he said, although I could hear a tinge of sadness in his tenor voice. I smiled.

"Thanks, Loke."

I looked out into the distance, my gaze slowly sweeping over the bright morning skies. White clouds dotted the real blue and golden hues flowed through it all, turning this morning into a gorgeous masterpiece. Birds were chirping sweetly in the trees that lined across the street sidewalks. I was so captivated by the easy-going pace of the morning that I hadn't notice Loke speaking until he jabbed me teasingly in the side. I jumped away with a high pitched squeal.

"Loke!" I shouted. He chuckled warmly and ran a hand through his spiky orange hair. I glared at him, poking tenderly at my side. The jolt has shaken me quite a bit.

"Sorry, sorry." he apologized. "I was just asking where you were planning to go."

I stared at him, confusion masking my gaze. Where was I going to go, indeed. I had given a few thoughts about what I wanted to do now. I knew for sure that I wanted to join a new guild, but where? I listed all of the guilds I could off the top of my head.

_Lamia Scale... No, too far. Mermaid Heel... No guys in the guild... Blue Pegasus... Too flirty, dear god... Sabertooth..._

My thoughts halted. Sabertooth was an option that stood very high chance in my opinion. They were a guild that rivalled Fairy Tail in more ways then one. And besides, Fairy Tail was the last thing I wanted to think of for a long while. However, I wasn't sure if they'd just pick up a member in the blink of an eye. What if there was some sort of entrance fee, or you had to be a certain rank in magic power? I didn't have either. I sighed. I'd just have to go for it.

"I'm going to Sabertooth." I said. I'm pretty sure I heard Loke choke on his own breath when he heard my answer. He coughed a couple times and took in a deep breath.

"Are you crazy?!" he hollered. Everyone who was on the street turned to look at us. I could feel my ears flushing in sudden embarrassment. I looked around cautiously and bit my lip slightly before whacking Loke upright the head.

"You idiot!" I whisper-shouted at him. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at me with amusement in eyes amber eyes, which then reverted dramatically back to shock.

"_Sabertooth?_" he questioned again. I nodded.

"I want to get as far away form here as possible. I don't want to remember what happened until my heart's mended, okay?" I clarified. Loke looked like he was about to disagree and provide an extravagantly long rant on the side, but he instead to my surprise nodded.

I smiled and looked out into the distance again, before walking in the direction of the train station, happy with my decision to leave Magnolia in the past.

* * *

**Hi everyone! **

**Oh my god I'm so so so sorry this chapter is so late! Please forgive me.. So much happened during the first few months of school that I was having trouble being able to maintain both a healthy life-style for myself (due to medical reasons) and trying to keep you all satisfied! I decided I had to put my health in better condition first, which wasn't too easy for me to do.. But I'm getting better, so no need to worry! I will try to post more frequently! Tomorrow I will be releasing a Kuroko No Basuke one-shot in celebration of only 30 days until Season three is released! For all of you KuroBasu fans, plesse be sure to read it! **

**Arigatou~ **

**~thephantomkazumi~ **


End file.
